


through the mirror

by yourinternetkid



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Curse Breaking, Friends to Lovers, Halloween, M/M, Magic, Witch - Freeform, Witchcraft, calum is trapped in a mirror, curse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-15 01:44:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21245462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourinternetkid/pseuds/yourinternetkid
Summary: In which Ashton is a normal guywith a cursed mirrorand Calum just wants to hold his hand.





	1. just put your hand on the glass

**Author's Note:**

> happy halloween, please enjoy this thing i came up with when i couldn't sleep a couple nights ago.
> 
> unedited as hell. 
> 
> love you all.

“You’d think I would’ve watched enough interior design shows by now to be able to decorate my own house,” Ashton muttered as he and Luke walked down yet another corridor stuffed with old paintings, side tables, chairs in various states of disarray, and ancient looking lamps.

“What exactly are you looking for?” Luke sounded bored. Ashton didn’t blame him- they’d been furniture shopping all morning and his feet had started hurting hours ago. 

“Something for the bedroom,” Ashton said. “A statement piece.”

“Yeah, but what kind of statement piece?” Luke asked. Ashton shrugged.

“I’ll know it when I see it.”

“Oh my god, Ashton,” Luke groaned. He took a long sip from his iced coffee and stumbled passed Ashton, picking up a small statue of a porcelain pig and holding it out. 

“How about this?”

“No,” Ashton said and pushed Luke’s hand away. 

“Come on,” Luke implored as Ashton pushed passed him. “He’s kind of cute.”

“Nope,” Ashton said again and kept walking. “This is the last piece for the bedroom- the last thing and then we can leave.”

Luke huffed and set the pig back down, wandering behind Ashton while his eyes scanned the walls of the corridor. He really wanted something big to sit or hang opposite his bed- something that’d tie the room together. His eyes scanned a few paintings that were stacked on top of tables- though he liked the look of them, the colors would clash with everything else. He held in a sigh so as not to trigger anymore complaining from Luke. They’d been at this for so long- maybe one of those paintings  _ would _ work after all and he could finally call it a day. He was just about to turn around and have another look when his eyes fell on a large, ornate mirror.

It was old- the glass in the corners had faint charcoal colored lines breaking up his otherwise intact reflection. It sat in a heavy metal frame that looked like brass and shone nicely under the lights above them. Ashton admired the ornate look of the frame and the way the mirror seemed to brighten the space around him, reflecting light this way and that. He bent down to look at the cost and was pleased to see that it was within his budget.

“What do you think of this?” he turned to see Luke bent over an old electric guitar, his fingers running along the worn frets. Luke looked up and regarded the mirror with interest.

“It’s fucking huge,” he said. “Probably would look really cool across from the bed- it’d reflect the pictures you have hanging on the wall.”

Ashton smiled. “I didn’t even think of that,” he said and ran his thumb along the edge of the frame- it was cool to the touch. 

“I think I’m gonna get it,” he said and Luke whooped.

“Fucking finally,” he said and Ashton turned to see that he was holding the guitar against his chest. “Where do we check out?”

It took two employees to help Ashton safely stow the mirror in the back seat of his car. Luke ended up buying the guitar, and after wrapping it in blankets and stowing it safely in Ashton’s trunk, he agreed to go home with Ashton to help move the mirror into the house. 

“Holy shit, this thing is so fucking heavy,” Luke grunted as they rounded the couch in the living room and headed for the bedroom. 

“Don’t drop it,” Ashton said and pointedly ignored Luke’s scoff as they carefully lowered the mirror to the floor, propped up against the wall Ashton planned to hang it on. “Could you make sure it doesn’t slip while I grab some tools from the garage?”

It took about half an hour to get the mirror hung where Ashton wanted it, but it was worth it when Ashton stepped back to admire it.

“It’s actually perfect,” he said. Luke sat down on the edge of his bed and looked around.

“It looks nice in here,” he agreed and then checked the time on his phone. “Shit,” he muttered. “Could we stop by the guitar place on the way home? I wanna get new strings for Marilyn before it closes.”

“You’ve already named it?”

“Her,” Luke corrected. “And yes- she’s beautiful and she deserves a name.”

“You’re never allowed to make fun of me for shopping at vintage stores again,” Ashton said. “Come on, let’s go.”

The sun had long since set by the time Ashton got back home from Luke’s place, alone and hungry. He fixed himself some rice and vegetables for dinner, too lazy to make any of the chicken he had in the freezer, and watched the first half hour of a film before washing his dishes and making sure the house was locked up and all the lights were out. He took his time getting ready for bed, and when he finally did slip under the covers he was pleased at the slight gleam of the mirror in the low light cast from his bedside lamp. It really did look quite nice. It only took a few minutes for Ashton to settle into his favorite sleeping position and drift off after turning off his light, casting the mirror in the same darkness as the rest of the room.

* * *

Ashton usually woke up in the middle of the night at one point or another, and he barely stirred as his eyes opened lazily that night. He had to use the bathroom but he felt so comfortable laying against his pillows. A sliver of moonlight wormed its way between his curtains and made the room look like a scene from a film noir, and Ashton’s breathing stayed slow and steady as he blinked slowly, letting his eyes adjust as he basked in his drowsy haze. He was so content that he thought he might fall back asleep when his eyes fell on the mirror across from his bed and his body immediately tensed.

Reflected in the middle of the glass was the shape of what looked to be a man. It was too dark to tell what his face looked like- if he had a face at all- but Ashton could see a clear silhouette of a person’s head and shoulders looking down on him. Ashton stared at the shape and willed it to move, or disappear, or for his eyes to adjust and reveal that it was only a shadow. Ashton’s heart beat felt especially heavy in his chest the longer he looked, and finally, with a shaking hand, he reached for the lamp beside him and pulled the string, lighting up the room so that Ashton’s eyes burned. He couldn’t help but squint, and as he did he swore he saw the figure run out of the frame, swore he caught the profile of someone- the curve of their nose and the sharp line of their jaw- but just as soon as he saw it, it was gone. Ashton stared at the mirror for a while longer, waiting for the shape to come back and for his heart rate to slow. He waited long enough that he started to wonder if he’d seen anything in the first place, and eventually he forced himself to get out of bed and go to the bathroom. He splashed cold water on his face before heading back to bed, one last glance sent to the mirror before he turned the light off again and quickly burrowed under the covers, not wanting his eyes to play tricks on him and scare him even more before he managed to fall asleep. 

* * *

“God, Marilyn is a dream,” Luke gushed. He’d shown up late morning the next day with two iced coffees and sat on the kitchen counter while Ashton set about making them a healthy lunch. “She’s got this cool, vintage sound that’s kind of raspy- and I started playing with different pedals yesterday and got this drone going that’s like, god-” Luke took a sip of his coffee, “it’s like a dull knife. Just-” the sound Luke made almost sounded like a growl and Ashton couldn’t help but laugh.

“That good?”

“I’ll bring her over sometime and we can jam,” Luke said and Ashton shook his head fondly.

“You sound like you’re talking about your girlfriend.”

“I wish,” Luke said, and reached for a slice of bell pepper Ashton was cutting. “How’s the mirror? Hasn’t fallen off the wall or anything?”

“Not yet,” Ashton said. “It looks great in there. I think I’m still getting used to it in the room, but I’m happy with it.”

“Good,” Luke said and stole another bell pepper. 

“You keep eating those and we won’t have any for the fajitas,” Ashton pointed the knife at him. Luke pointedly popped another piece into his mouth.

“Dick,” Ashton muttered, though there was little heat behind it, and he couldn’t help but smile when he saw the mischievous glint in Luke’s eyes.

Luke didn’t stay for too long after lunch, telling Ashton he wanted to get back to Marilyn before giving him a hug goodbye and heading home. Ashton tidied up around the house and checked his work email before heading to his bedroom, intent on tidying that up too. He had just finished making his bed when a streak of color moved at the corner of his eye, and Ashton turned to see something flash at the edge of the mirror. He sighed and turned away from it, tired of his mind playing tricks on him again. Ashton grabbed his portable speaker from the bedside table and turned it on, quickly pulling up a happy playlist on Spotify to help lift the energy in the room. Ashton danced as he cleaned, shaking his hips from side to side as he moved to water the houseplants sitting on his window sill. He was just about to water his favorite little succulent when the music changed and he heard an unfamiliar voice speak.

“I love this song.”

Ashton whipped around to see an empty room. 

“Hello?” he called, and set his little watering can down on the floor. He did a quick sweep of the room and then the rest of the house for anyone who might’ve stumbled in. By the time he’d finished double checking that the front and back doors were locked, he was beginning to wonder whether or not he’d actually heard someone speak in the first place. Finding no intruders or anything out of place, Ashton returned to his room to finish watering his plants and then went to change into his exercise clothes, deciding he’d go for a run to help clear his head before the sun set.

(Ashton didn’t go into his bedroom again until late that night- he collapsed into bed and quickly turned off the light, shutting his eyes and concentrating on slowing his own breathing. By the time sleep had finally almost overtaken Ashton, he hardly noticed the gentle humming coming from the direction of the mirror and even if he had, it was so sweet and soft it would’ve only served to help lull him to sleep.)

* * *

Ashton’s work week was mostly uneventful. He stayed late at the office because of the approaching deadline and was hardly home long enough to do anything he liked- like cook a nice meal for himself or spend a couple hours working on some of his and Luke’s music. They were only just getting started really taking it seriously, and Ashton felt guilty that he had hardly any time at all to practice or work on songs in between all of the last minute details he was juggling for his job. Each night Ashton got home late and threw some leftovers into the microwave, scarfing them down before taking a quick shower and heading to bed. He was still getting used to the mirror- while it was a lovely addition to the room and helped bounce natural light from the windows around the room during the daytime, at night the shadows it reflected continued to play tricks with Ashton’s mind. After the fourth night in a row of being startled by the silhouette of a man standing in the middle of the frame, Ashton wondered if he had made a mistake purchasing it, and started thinking about other places in his house it could hang that weren’t directly across from where he slept. 

By Friday Ashton was completely exhausted. His project was finally finished, all of his deadlines were met, and he was looking forward to sleeping in the next morning and catching up with Luke in the afternoon. He fully planned on being as lazy as possible and avoiding anything and everything to do with work until the following Monday. Friday evening he decided he’d go out for a short run before ordering in takeout from his favorite Chinese place. He ate on the couch while watching an old  _ Blue Planet _ documentary, and it wasn’t long after finishing his dinner that his eyes closed and he passed out on the couch.

He awoke a couple hours later to the “are you still watching” screen and the sound of singing coming from his bedroom.

_ And oh, my dreams _

_ It's never quite as it seems _

_ Never quite as it seems- _

“The Cranberries?” Ashton grumbled to himself. He hadn’t heard that song in forever, and he thought hearing it now that he could fall back asleep happily. The voice singing was so sincere and syrupy, it took him until the second verse to realize that there was someone in the house who wasn’t supposed to be there.

He sat up from the couch quickly and tried to stay light on his feet as he walked towards his bedroom, picking up a large book on the way as a makeshift weapon as we went to investigate, ready to chuck it at the intruder and run out of his house if need be. 

Whoever it was was still singing when Ashton reached his bedroom door. It was half open, just like he’d left it, and Ashton was very careful to keep it that way as he peeked around the corner of the door.

The room looked empty, his bed sheets still slightly rumpled from last night, his houseplants lined up in rows and untouched, his work clothes in a rumpled heap on the floor and his phone charging on his bedside table where he’d left it after his run. The intruder must’ve been hiding behind the bed, or along the wall where Ashton couldn’t see him. Ashton’s eyes scanned the edge of the room, and his eyes widened in shock as they fell on the ornate mirror hanging on his wall.

There was a boy. Ashton could see him pacing back and forth from one side of the mirror’s frame to the other, singing softly as he went. 

_ And oh, my dreams, it's never quite as it seems _

_ 'Cause you're a dream to me, dream to me- _

Ashton blinked. The boy was still there. 

“Shit,” Ashton muttered. 

He stood and stared at the boy until the song was over and he stopped singing. The boy turned and looked around the bedroom. In the low light Ashton could see he had a nice face. There was a little stubble growing on his jaw, but his cheeks looked soft and his eyes sad as his gaze lingered on the empty bed before he sighed and disappeared from Ashton’s view.

Ashton blinked. The mirror was still empty. 

He crept closer, watching as the reflection of his bedroom changed with each step, revealing and concealing different areas of the space around him as he drew near. He froze in place when the boy’s head came into view, his dark hair cut close to his head. It looked as though he was sitting on Ashton’s bed. Ashton turned around- his bed was empty. He turned back to the mirror. The boy was still there.

“Fuck,” Ashton said and the boy’s eyes snapped up to meet his. Ashton startled backwards and the boy gasped, but before anything else could happen Ashton bolted out of the room.

“Shit, shit shit,” he ran down the hallway back to the living room where his TV still asked “are you still watching” and paced back and forth in front of the couch.

He needed to do something. He needed to talk to a professional. He needed to Google his symptoms. He needed to call Luke.

“Fuck,” Ashton groaned as he realized he’d left his phone in his bedroom- his bedroom that had triggered his mental breakdown. Or that was haunted by a ghost living in his mirror. Or maybe a demon. God, he really needed to call Luke, like, now.

Ashton bounced up and down on the balls of his feet and clutched the book in his hand even tighter. He would run in there, grab his phone, and then run out. And then maybe move out of his house, or at the very least chuck that damn mirror into the nearest dumpster. He took a deep calming breath before steeling himself and rushing for his bedroom once more. 

He burst through the half open door, not caring when it slammed against the wall and rushed for his phone, sparing hardly a glance towards the mirror as he pulled it and the charging cable from the wall.

“Hey, wait!” the voice from earlier called, and Ashton was sure he looked like he’d lost his mind when he yelped, spun around, and stared wide eyed at the boy standing in the mirror. “I’m not- just- don’t be scared,” the boy said, his voice trembling. “Don’t be scared.” 

Ashton stood still, more afraid than ever and completely unsure of what to do.

“Am I crazy?” He asked. “Are you a ghost? Or a demon? Is there a fucking demon living in my house?”

“No, no, no-” the boy said it like he was trying to calm Ashton down. “No, it’s- you’re not crazy. You’re not.”

“Are you a ghost?” Ashton asked again, still not convinced he wasn’t crazy given that he was talking to a mirror. He could see his own reflection standing behind the boy, the fear in his eyes evident even half concealed by the boy’s shoulder. “A demon?”

“No, none of that,” the boy said. “I’m Calum. I’d shake your hand if I could, but given the circumstances,” Calum pressed his hand up against the glass. His palm turned whitish and Ashton could see the lines there more prominently. 

“I- what are you?” Ashton asked, his phone still clutched in his hand, the charger swinging back and forth in front of him. 

“I’m just a guy,” Calum said, eyes imploring.

Ashton stared at him. 

“I have to call Luke,” he said, and went to leave the room.

“Wait!” Calum called. “Don’t go!” 

Ashton ignored him and ran to his front door, unlocking it and yanking it open as fast as he could before running outside in his bare feet. He stopped at the pavement in front of his house. His hands were shaking as he pulled up Luke’s number. It was nearly one in the morning, and Ashton prayed that he would answer.

“Hello?” Luke sounded groggy.

“I’m having an actual fucking mental breakdown and I need you to tell me everything is going to be okay.” Ashton wasted no time. 

“What? What’s happening?” Luke still sounded groggy and maybe a little bit confused. 

“There’s a guy named Calum living in my mirror.”

“What?”

“A guy,” Ashton said. “His name is Calum. He is living  _ inside _ of my mirror.”

“Which mirror?” Luke asked, still half asleep.

“The new one!” Ashton exclaimed. “The new, old mirror from that second hand place.”

Luke didn’t say anything for a long time. “Luke?”

“Yeah.”

“Say something.”

Ashton could hear sheets rustling. “Are you sure you didn’t just have a bad dream and imagine it?”

Ashton opened his mouth and then shut it. He had to admit, he wasn’t  _ completely _ sure. Maybe he’d had a night terror and just run out of his room and all of it was a nightmare, or a fever dream he had while he was half asleep. Despite the fact that everything felt really, fucking real right now, maybe Luke was right.

“No. But I’m not sure that it’s not real either.”

More sheet rustling. Ashton could hear a faint, sleep heavy voice mumble something incoherent in the background. “Do you have someone over?”

“Yeah,” Luke said, “but it’s fine. Listen- are you safe?”

“I-” Ashton looked back at the house. He was still alone on pavement- there were no ghosts or demons following him. And Calum seemed nice- just very out of place. Ashton wondered if he could even leave the mirror? Based on what had happened since hanging it on the wall, it seemed doubtful. 

“I think so,” Ashton said. 

“Good,” Luke said. Ashton could hear more mumbling in the background. “Thanks, babe,” Luke said to whoever it was. Ashton suddenly felt guilty- Luke didn’t bring people home often, and if he did it was usually at the start of a budding relationship. Ashton didn’t want to ruin Luke’s chances with anyone just because of a mirror that may or may not be haunted. 

“Maybe you should sleep on the couch tonight,” Luke said, speaking to Ashton again. “I’ll come over tomorrow morning and we can talk more about it, alright?” 

“I- alright.” Ashton’s ran his big toe along the curb. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry,” Luke said, sleepiness still heavy in his voice. “I’ll see you tomorrow morning.”

“Okay. Goodnight.”

“Night, Ash. Call me again if something happens.”

Luke hung up the phone and Ashton pocketed his phone and turned to look at his house. His front door was still wide open and the light pouring out of it lit up all the little cacti Ashton had placed around his front walkway. It looked rather warm and welcoming, and the chill from the night air was making the hair on his arms stand up. Ashton crossed his arms over his chest and pushed his shoulders forward as he trudged back into the house, carefully shutting and locking the front door behind him. 

He was still in his running clothes, and Ashton thought that maybe he should rinse off in the shower and change into pajamas before sleeping on the couch. He made quick work of both, pointedly avoiding going near his bedroom as he headed for the living room and turned off the TV. He propped a couple of throw pillows up behind his head and pulled a blanket over his legs and did his very best to ignore the heavy silence that had settled over the house. 

He fell asleep hours later, only after humming the Cranberries’ song over and over again until he hardly even noticed he was doing it. 

_ Oh, my dreams, it's never quite as it seems _

_ Never quite as it seems. _

* * *

The next morning Ashton woke up with a sore neck from sleeping on the couch, and when, after much hesitation and debate, he went into his bedroom for a change of clothes he was relieved to see that the mirror was empty. Ashton stared at it for a while and waited for something to happen, but nothing did. Maybe it had all been a dream or strange hallucination. Ashton had been overworking himself lately, and now in the light of day he felt a bit silly for freaking out and calling Luke so late at night. He set about making a big breakfast for Luke as an apology for waking him up. 

Luke was nothing but encouraging when he arrived, pulling Ashton into a hug and telling him that everything was alright.

“I feel so stupid,” Ashton said. “I was so certain it was real last night, but this morning it all feels like a dream.”

“Yeah?” Luke asked.

“Yeah,” Ashton said. 

“You know,” Luke said, “it’d be okay if it didn’t feel like a dream.”

Ashton pulled away from Luke’s arms, “What?”

“I mean,” Luke sat down on the couch, “crazy shit happens all the time. If it really felt real last night-” Luke paused. “I just think it’s okay to take it seriously. If that’s something you want, I mean.”

“I-” Ashton didn’t know what to say. “Thanks, I guess.” He could tell Luke was waiting for him to say something else, but Ashton wasn’t quite sure what he was supposed to say. “I think I want to put it behind me. At least for now.”

Luke nodded. “Fair enough,” he said, and ran his hands over his knees. “So. Music?”

“Yes,” Ashton said, grateful that Luke was letting him move on from the subject. “Music. Did you bring Marilyn?”

“Michael.”

“Who?”

“After playing around a bit more, he feels more like a Michael to me.” Luke took the guitar out of its case and cradled it close to his chest. “He’s a bit quirky, has a mind of his own. After getting to know him better, he’s a Michael.”

“Alright,” Ashton said. “Michael, then. Cool. Should we get to work?”

Despite their recent efforts to take their music more seriously, Ashton and Luke spent most of their morning jamming and dicking around on _Ableton_. It was good and fun and after sharing a beer on Ashton’s back patio, Luke packed Michael away and headed back home, promising he’d be back the next day to do some actual work. With the rest of the afternoon ahead of him, Ashton gave his mum a call before heading out to grab his groceries for the week. 

* * *

For how eventful his Friday night was, Ashton’s Saturday was almost irritatingly boring once Luke was gone, so much so that Ashton decided to call it a night at nine o’clock. Though he’d spent his hours in daylight confident that last night’s had been a dream, the dark outside made him start to feel nervous again, and Ashton procrastinated actually entering his bedroom for as long as possible. He was watchful as he walked through the door and crept around his room, collecting a clean sleeping shirt from his dresser drawer as quietly as possible.

“You don’t have to sneak around, you know,” a voice broke the static silence. 

Ashton yelped and whirled around. There he was- Calum- standing in the mirror just like last night. 

“Sorry,” he sounded sheepish. “It’s hard not to scare people when I announce my presence.” 

“That’s okay,” Ashton said, and then realized that this was actually fucking happening,  _ oh my god, this is actually fucking happening _ . “Holy shit.”

“I know,” Calum said.   
“What the fuck is going on?” Ashton asked, an edge of frustration seeping into his tone. “Seriously? What the fuck?”

“I know. I’m sorry,” Calum said again. “I haven’t handled this very well- really didn’t expect you to walk in last night, and normally I’d be hiding in here but I thought you were gone and I’m so sorry I scared you. That was- it was not my intention.”

“Wha- who are you?” Ashton asked. “And why are you in my mirror?”

“I’m Calum.”

“I know that.” Ashton crossed his arms over his chest. He was starting to get frustrated. This was not a normal occurrence, and he was unsure of how to handle it. He felt very out of control, which is the opposite of what Ashton liked to be. “You told me yesterday.”

“Sorry,” Calum apologized again. “I’m- yeah. I’m just a normal guy. Not a ghost or demon or anything. I just pissed off the wrong people, and now I’m trapped in this mirror.”

Ashton squinted. “Elaborate.”

Calum sighed. “Okay- so maybe twenty years ago-”

“Twenty years?” Ashton leaned back against his dresser. “How old are you?”

“I don’t think I’ve aged since I got stuck in this thing, so maybe twenty three. But also maybe forty three. Who knows. Do you want to hear my story or not?”

Ashton moved to sit on his bed and gestured towards Calum, who still stood in the mirror. From this angle Ashton could see from his chest to the top of his head, and it looked as though he had one arm propped up on the edge of the mirror frame, tattoos sprinkled across the skin there. He didn’t look more than twenty years old.

“So. 1997- I was on tour with my band.” Ashton opened his mouth to speak and Calum shook his head. “Before you ask, no you wouldn’t have heard of us. We were shit.”

“I was going to ask what instrument you played.”

“Bass.”

“Nice.”

“Thank you. Anyways,” Calum said, “We were so fucking tired of being shit. Like, we were making music but nobody was noticing and it was soul crushing. So, we got to L.A. and my guitarist and I decided we’d take some more drastic measures.

“We met up with this witch-”

“What?” Ashton asked.

“We were desperate. Don’t judge.” Calum said. “So we met up with this witch and she told us she’d align our energies and cast a spell and all this other shit, and that a record producer would approach us after our next gig. Mike and I-”

“Mike’s your guitarist?”

“Yep. So, Mike and I were a little skeptical, and when the witch- her name was Erica by the way- when Erica named her price we told her we’d pay half up front and half after the gig if her spell worked. She agreed so we played the half up front and then played the show.” Calum stopped. “Do you mind if I sit on the bed?”

“Go for it.”

Ashton watched as Calum moved back in the mirror frame. He could see him plop down on the bed next to where Ashton’s reflection sat, but when Ashton looked down at the bed next to him no one was there. He found himself frowning as an ache settled in his chest. How long had Calum been alone?

“The show went well, and at the end of it a producer came and talked with us about a record deal while we were all in the greenroom. Gave us his card and all that. The band- we were fucking stoked. Mike and I found Erica the next day and gave her the other half of the money.” Calum sighed. “Honestly, we should’ve known better. We called the number on the card, tried to get in contact with the guy. We finally got fed up of hearing nothing and went to the address for his ‘record label’,” Calum waved his hands around like he was conjuring the label into existence. 

“I feel like I know where this is going,” Ashton said. Calum nodded.

“It was fake. The number- the address was for a fucking donut shop. The whole thing- it was all a scam. Mike and I were so mad, we went back to Erica and demanded a refund. She wouldn’t give it to us, and we argued for a long time before she threatened to call the cops.”

“I’m sorry,” Ashton said when Calum paused to collect his thoughts. Calum shrugged.

“It is what it is. Mike and I were so mad, we sat outside her apartment for hours. Started asking people if they were going to visit Erica and telling them that she was a fraud. We sent away five customers before she came downstairs and saw what we were doing. We left when she threatened to call the cops again- went back to Mike’s place.”

“Shit.”

“Yeah. Guess she’d put a curse or something on us before we left her apartment. We got back to Mike’s and the first thing he touched was his guitar- I saw it happen. One second he was there and the next the guitar was on the ground but I could hear him screaming. I fell back, bumped into this mirror-” Calum gestured to the space around him, “and the rest is history.”

“Oh my god.”

“Yeah.” 

“So you both have been trapped in these- objects? For twenty years?”

“Yep.”

“Shit.”

Ashton didn’t know what else to say. He stared at Calum in disbelief as he swung his legs back and forth off the edge of the bed. Ashton wished he could comfort him, give him a hug or something. 

When was the last time Calum had a hug?

“So you’ve just been passed around from place to place since then?”

“Yeah. Mike and I disappeared and after one of his friends almost destroyed this mirror because I kept popping up, we decided it’d be best to keep our situation on the down low. We’ve been passed around to different people. By some string of luck ended up in the same store. Got to hang out for a few months which was great.” Calum smiled down at his feet. “And then you bought the mirror and your friend got Michael’s guitar.”

“Oh my god,” Ashton reached out next to him to grab Calum’s shoulder, but his hand passed through the air as if nothing had happened. “Fuck.”

“What?” Calum asked.

“Luke has Michael. He knows about Michael. He- he must know. He renamed that guitar from Marilyn to Michael. He knows!”

“Nice.” Calum smiled. “Bet Michael’s happy about that. From what I’ve seen of Luke- he’s definitely Mike’s type.”

“I need to call Luke.” Ashton stood up from the bed. In the reflection of the mirror he could see Calum avert his eyes, look down at the floor as he stayed sitting. His shoulders sagged and it looked as though he was carrying a heavy burden on his back. Ashton hesitated.

“I’m not leaving you, you know,” he said, and walked to his dresser to grab his phone. Calum looked up at him from the mirror. 

“Sorry?”

“Just grabbing my phone,” Ashton said and sat back down on the bed again. In the mirror it looked as if Calum and Ashton were old friends, or something, just resting on the bed after a long day of work. If Ashton was completely honest with himself, it was kind of a nice picture.

He pressed Luke’s contact and put the phone on speaker. His leg jumped up and down as he waited for Luke to answer. He could see a hint of a smile at the corner of Calum’s mouth in the mirror- a glint of hope in his eyes.

“Hello?”

“Luke, Calum is a real human being and he’s trapped in my mirror and I know you know about it because you’ve been talking to Michael for who knows how long now.”

“A week,” Luke said. “I’ve been talking to Michael for a week.”

“You talking shit?” Ashton heard a voice say. 

“Oh my god, Mike-” Calum laughed. “You manage to find someone to talk to after all this time and you act just as annoying as always?”

“Cal!” Ashton could tell Michael was pleased even through the phone. “I’ve missed you, buddy.”

“I’ve missed you too,” Calum said, and Ashton’s could feel his heart sink down to press against his stomach. He didn’t know Calum well, but how could anyone deserve something like this?

“I want to help you guys,” Ashton spoke up. “If this is a curse, then there’s got to be a way to break it.”

“I’ll help,” Luke said. “Maybe we could track down that witch.”

“Erica,” Ashton said.

“Glad that Calum’s caught you up on everything,” Michael said. “Not sure I’d recommend contacting that bitch. If she really did this to us, then she could do worse to you guys.”

“Yeah, Ashton,” Calum said. “Don’t do anything that could put you in danger. Honestly, just the fact that you know I exist is really,” Calum paused. “It’s great.”

“Avoid danger,” Michael agreed, “but also your help is greatly appreciated. I haven’t had pizza in twenty years. Or hands and feet. Or a dick.”

“Okay,” Luke interrupted him before he could continue listing all the things he’d gone without. “We’ll help. What are you doing tomorrow, Ash?”

“Nothing.”

“Maybe we can wait on the music for another week and do some research for these guys?”

“Sounds good.”

“Fuck yeah.” Michael said. 

“We’ll talk more tomorrow,” Luke said. “Sleep well, Ash. It was nice to talk to you, Calum.”

“Nice to talk to you too,” Calum said and after an uncoordinated goodbye between all parties, Ashton hung up the phone. 

“Good new, right?” he asked Calum. Calum smiled.

“I-” his voice sounded like it was stuck in his throat, and Ashton could see his hand shaking in the mirror. “I want to be free so badly, I am almost afraid to hope for it.”

“Oh, Calum.” Ashton stood up and walked to the mirror. He pressed his hand up against the glass, leaving space for Calum within the frame. He stared at the mirror for a while before standing and sliding up next to Ashton, pressing his hand up against where Ashton’s was. 

“We’re gonna get you out of here.”


	2. something has to change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope this story makes everyone feel as sappy as i felt writing it.

Research was slow going. 

One weekend turned into two and then three and soon Ashton was beginning to understand why Calum was so afraid to hope for change.

Luke had practically moved into Ashton’s house since their phone call. Now that Calum and Michael were no longer hiding in fear, they spoke freely in front of Luke and Ashton. It was strange to watch at first- a reflection of a boy in a mirror talking to a guitar. Michael’s voice was tinny and when he yelled it sounded more like the screech of fingers against a fret board than an actual yell, and depending on where in the mirror Calum was standing, sometimes Ashton couldn’t see him at all- could only hear his voice coming from the glass. It took some getting used to, but after Michael begged Ashton to let Luke and Michael stay in his house that first night, it quickly became the new normal. Luke helped Ashton carry Calum’s mirror around the house as they conducted most of their research in Ashton’s living room, and Michael always followed. While Ashton and Luke worked, the two trapped boys stayed in the same room and passed the time talking or watching whatever Netflix series Ashton put on for them before leaving the house. 

Three weeks of living with four roommates and Ashton found himself wondering how he’d ever managed to live alone- he loved it so much. But he also grew more and more frustrated as time went by and they were no closer to figuring out how to free Calum and Michael.

“I don’t blame you, you know?” Calum asked him one day. Luke and Michael were in the backyard taking a break from the constant search to listen to some music, leaving Ashton and Calum to themselves in Ashton’s kitchen. The mirror was propped up against the cabinets while Ashton made dinner. 

“You don’t blame me for what?”

“For not having all the answers,” Calum said. Ashton turned away from the stove to face him. “Or for not being able to fix me or something. I don’t blame you.”

“Okay.”

“I’m only saying that ‘cause it seems like you’re blaming yourself,” Calum said. “I can tell, you know? When you say you’re fine and all that. You look tired and I know you’ve been staying up later than all of us trying to find a solution.”

“Cal-” Ashton started.

“Wait,” Calum said. “Just- I’m really thankful for everything you’re doing. And for taking care of Mikey and I. It’s been kind of-” Calum took a shaky breath, “healing.”

Ashton reached his hand out to rest his fingertips against the mirror and watched as Calum’s palm came up to rest against the glass. It wasn’t a real touch, but it was as close as they could get.

“After spending the past month with you, I can honestly say that you’re one of the best people I’ve ever met, Cal.” Ashton shook his head. “How you’re still so cool after spending twenty years as a reflection- I don’t know. You’re strong and funny and kind. So- thank you. For being brave and not hiding from me. My life is better with you in it.”

Calum’s breath left him all at once, his fingers turning white as he pressed up against the glass. “I wish I could touch you.” His words were almost a whisper. Ashton could feel the tops of his cheeks get hot- he wanted to cry but it seemed silly. 

“I want that too.”

He and Calum stood for a moment longer, fingers pressed against opposite sides of the glass, before the stove sputtered behind Ashton and he had to turn to tend to his sweet potatoes. 

“We’re gonna find a way to fix this, Calum,” he said. They had to. They had to fix this.

* * *

“Ashton, I think I found something.”

It’d been another month and Ashton was starting to get desperate. Alongside his growing friendship with Calum and Michael, Ashton had started having feelings. Dangerous feelings. Rose colored, butterfly inducing, totally not platonic feelings- and all for a boy trapped in a mirror. Calum was funny and beautiful and smart and sensitive and lovely in a way that made Ashton want to take him out for a nice dinner, read him poetry, write a song for him, make out in the backseat of his car- anything to give him a physical representation of the feelings that were making Ashton’s heart feel all kinds of unsettled. 

“I’ve got a meeting in five minutes- give me a summary,” Ashton said. Luke didn’t hesitate to fill him in.

“Met a guy named Harry at an occult shop. He’s a witch, says he can help. Seems like a really nice guy- he and his boyfriend even said they’d try and break the curse for free.”

“What? Why?”

“I- just ‘cause- I was just telling them about Michael and Calum and they were sympathetic.”

“Okay.” Ashton wasn’t entirely convinced of this mysterious Harry’s pure motives.

“Yeah.”

“I want to meet Harry. And his boyfriend if he’s gonna be a part of this.”

“We could go to their shop after you get off work. They’re open till seven.”

“I’ll meet you there. Text me the address. And don’t tell Calum or Michael. I don’t want to get their hopes up yet.”

“Will do. See you later.”

“Bye.”

(Despite not wanting to get Calum and Michael’s hopes up, Ashton couldn’t help but let his own grow. It’d been so long- something had to change.)

* * *

“Took you long enough,” Luke said as Ashton walked towards him.

“Couldn’t find parking. Come on, let’s go,” he ushered Luke into the shop that was cluttered with books, crystals, herbs, jars of mysterious liquids, and bones. A bell above the door chimed happily as the door shut behind them. 

“Just a second,” a voice called out from behind the register. Ashton’s eyes scanned the walls of the shop, taking in the mess of it all.

“God I hope this works,” he muttered. Luke leaned against him, clearly thinking the same thing as he let out a long sigh.

“Sorry about that,” a man with curly hair pushed a curtain behind the counter aside and stepped up to where the cash register sat. “How can I help you two?” His eyes flit over Ashton and Luke before settling on Luke, a spark of familiarity lighting up his eyes.

“Luke! I’m so glad you came back. This must be Ashton.”

“Yeah,” Luke smiled and pulled Ashton towards the counter. “Ash, this is Harry.”

“Nice to meet you,” Ashton extended his hand for a handshake and was surprised when Harry reached forward with both hands and flipped his palm over in his hand.

“You have fantastic energy,” he said, running his index finger across Ashton’s skin. “Really- so expressive. A bit tired though. And lovestruck.” He smiled. “Who’s the lucky person who’s stolen your heart?”

“I- what?”

“Harry, you can’t keep scaring customers like this.” Another man stepped out from behind the curtain. Harry dropped Ashton’s hand and slung his arm around the shorter man’s waist. “Sorry about him- he’s been obsessed with reading people’s energies lately. If only he could read the room first and keep his hands to himself.” Despite his chastising words, the man was nothing but fond as he gazed up at Harry. “I’m Louis.” He reached his hand out for a normal handshake. 

“The boyfriend I was telling you about,” Harry said to Luke. “Lou, this is the guy I was telling you about earlier.”

“Ah. In love with a guitar, right?” 

Ashton turned to look at Luke- it was the first he’d heard about it. “Not exactly,” Luke muttered. 

“You love Michael?”

“Maybe,” Luke huffed. 

“Adorable,” Harry said, that same dimpled smile still on his face. “See why I wanted to help them?”

“Anything for love,” Louis said. “I’ve been doing some research since Harry told me about your situation, and I think between us Harry and I will be able to free your boys.”

“He’s not my-” Luke started to say.

“Great,” Ashton interrupted him. “When can you do it?”

“That depends on you,” Louis said. “We have everything we need on our end, we only need something from you.”

“What is it?”

“Just a bit of yourself- preferably a bit of blood, but hair would get the job done.” 

Ashton made a face. “Why blood?”

“That’s the tricky part,” Harry spoke up. “In order to draw the boys out of those objects, we have to bind them to something here in the real world.”

“And by something, he means someone,” Louis said. “We’re basically going to tie your souls together.”

“I’m sorry,” Luke shook his head. “What does that mean exactly?”

Louis and Harry looked at each other, and then back at Ashton and Luke.

“In all honesty, we’re not exactly sure,” Louis said.

“Best case scenario, it means nothing. Your boys will be back in the real world and you all can continue living as if nothing ever happened,” said Harry.

“What’s worst case scenario?” Ashton asked.

“You end up sharing the same body,” Louis said.

“What?” Ashton yelped. “That is- that is  _ worst fucking scenario _ . That is literally some  _ Black Mirror _ shit. Oh my god.”

“That result is super unlikely,” Harry reassured him. “Like, a less than once percent change. Most likely, everything will be fine- you might experience a few side effects like a brief period of emotional attachment, but that should go away within a few weeks.”

The shop was quiet after that save for the faint ticking of a clock hung up behind Louis and Harry. Ashton looked down at his hand pressed up against the counter. It was getting later now- the sun was almost set. Calum and Michael would be wondering where they were.

“I’ll do it,” Luke said. “Prick my finger or whatever. I’ll do the spell. I could do it for Michael and Calum.”

“I wouldn’t recommend that,” Louis said. “To give it the spell the best chance of success it’s best if two souls are bound at a time. Bind any more, and it could be worst case scenario.”

Luke looked to Ashton. He didn’t say anything, but Ashton could see the pleading look in Luke’s eyes. He could see fear there too, which he was almost sure was mirrored on his own face. 

If Luke really did love Michael like Harry had teased him about, then he wanted this just as much as Ashton did. He wanted to be able to stand beside the person he loved and hold their hand.

God, did Ashton want that for Calum.

“Okay. I’ll do it too.”

“Great,” Harry smiled. “You guys really don’t have much to worry about, we just wanted to cover all our bases before we got into breaking the curse. Just give Lou and I a few minutes and we’ll get you all set up.”

Luke reached over for Ashton’s hand while Harry and Louis disappeared into the back.

“Thank you,” he whispered and gave his hand a squeeze. Ashton squeezed back.

“I think I love Calum.”

“I figured.”

“Alright boys,” Louis clapped his hands as he stepped back out into the store. “I just need a bit of blood and we’ll be good to go.” Harry followed him with a small kit. “Don’t worry, this’ll be completely sanitary.” 

* * *

The whole ordeal only took twenty minutes, and after it was over Ashton and Luke felt no different. 

“Any extra people in there?” Harry asked, reaching forward to tap Ashton’s forehead. He shook his head.

“Good. Head on home and let us know how it turned out. Here, take a card,” Harry passed one to him. “I’d love to meet your Michael and Calum if it all worked out.”

“Yeah. Are you sure we can’t pay you guys?”

“Nah. It’s on the house,” Harry said and grinned. “Anything for love. Remember?”

Ashton blushed. Louis laughed. 

“Head on home love birds,” he told them. “Get your boys.”

* * *

Ashton cursed every bit of traffic between him and his house for the next half hour. Luke’s car was behind him and Ashton could tell by his face through the rear view mirror that he was growing equally impatient. Ashton’s heart was pounding in his chest as he pulled up to his house, anxiety zinging through his veins as he parked haphazardly and stumbled out of his car, barely remembering to lock it before Luke was dragging him to the front door.

“I’m scared,” Ashton said.

“Me too,” Luke said. “Open the fucking door.”

Ashton fumbled with his keys, but eventually managed to get the door open. Luke burst into the house, already calling Michael’s name as he went. Ashton followed close behind. The guitar and mirror were still where they’d left them that morning, but when no one answered Luke’s call, Ashton started to wonder if the spell had actually worked.

“Calum?” Ashton shouted down the hall, walking through the house and checking each room as he went. His initial feeling of relief at seeing the empty mirror began to be replaced with a feeling with dread as he moved through the house, unable to find Calum anywhere.

“Cal?”

Ashton was starting to feel frantic as he ran back into the living room, eyeing the mirror and looking for any sign of someone inside. His heart sank as he watched Calum’s reflection walk up behind him in the mirror, a tentative look on his face. 

“Fuck,” Ashton shuddered and closed his eyes.

The curse hadn’t broken, and he felt foolish to have even hoped that it would. 

“Ashton?”

The voice was full and real and undeniably belonged to Calum, and it was also behind him.

Ashton whirled around and opened his eyes. There, in the middle of his living room, stood Calum- real and solid and beautiful. Ashton’s heart jumped.

“Cal,” his own voice sounded more like a breath of air. He held out his hand, palm facing Calum like he would if he was still trapped in the mirror. Calum stepped forward, and Ashton wanted to cry at the way his feet left indentations in his rug. He watched as Calum pressed his hand against Ashton’s- and instead of feeling cool glass he felt the warmth of Calum’s skin against his own.

“You fixed it,” Calum said, his face breaking into a smile. “You fixed it and I didn’t even know you were going to. I’ve been waiting for you to come home.” 

God, if Ashton didn’t love the way Calum called his house home.  _ Home. _

“It worked,” was all Ashton could say, his voice small as he reveled against the press of Calum’s fingers against his own. 

Calum’s eyes grew shiny with tears and Ashton didn’t hesitate to open his arms as Calum jumped towards him.

“I’m free,” Calum’s voice was heavy with emotion, but he couldn’t help but laugh anyway as Ashton pulled him close and buried his face in his neck. 

“Finally,” Ashton said. “I’ve wanted to hug you for months now.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Calum’s nose bumped against Ashton’s cheek as he turned his face until they were only inches apart. Ashton could feel Calum’s breath- warm and alive- against his chin, Calum’s waist under his hands, Calum’s beating heart pressed up against his own. And then- Calum’s lips against his own- full and soft and open in a way that drove Ashton crazy, possessed him to pull Calum closer against him and press his tongue against Calum’s. 

“Cute.” Calum and Ashton broke away at the sound of Michael’s voice- a Michael who was devilishly handsome and currently wrapped around Luke like a second skin. “Can we use your bedroom for a second, Ashton?”

Ashton made a face, “Absolutely not.”

“Shower it is,” Luke said, and dragged Michael towards the bathroom.

“No!” Ashton shouted, but the two ignored him in favor for laughing and slamming the bathroom door behind them.

“Gross,” Ashton said.

“It’s kind of cute,” Calum said, and then turned back to face Ashton. “I want to eat something. And make out with you. Before and after we eat- but probably not during.”

“I’ll order pizza.”

“Perfect.”

And it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> love you all <3 let me know if you want an epilogue.


	3. want you in my room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which calum just wants ashton to touch him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alt. chapter title: "sexual healing"
> 
> this was supposed to be an epilogue but ended up more like a study of a facet of relationship.   
unedited as hell.

Calum was sexually frustrated to say the least.

It’d been two months since Ashton and Luke had freed him from the mirror he’d been held captive by for twenty years and two months since he and Ashton had started making out on a daily basis. (Which, that’s not all they did. They also talked about feelings sometimes and went on a lot of runs together. And sometimes Ashton would take him out on dates. It was somehow all so familiar and cozy and new all at once. Calum didn’t like to think about it too much. After so much time spent alone, sometimes his own feelings scared him.)

All in all, Calum’s new life was wonderful and he really had nothing to complain about. And yet.

Since being freed from their respective prisons, Michael and Calum had nowhere to go, and Ashton being the (adorable) sap he was suggested that all four of their little group move into a bigger house together.

“We all get along,” he pointed out over dinner one night, “and I’ve kind of gotten used to you guys being around. We could at least try it- just for a few months.” 

Luke shrugged, “I’m game.” 

“Me too,” Michael agreed. 

“Cal?” Ashton asked him.

Calum swallowed his mouthful of food. “I’m almost mildly insulted that you’d think I wouldn’t want to do this.”

Ashton grinned and reached for his hand. Luke choked around a bite of teriyaki chicken.

“Michael!” 

“Told you it’d be a fun game.”

“What?” Calum asked. Luke’s face was bright red while Michael looked smug as ever with his hand clearly placed in Luke’s lap.

“Everytime you and Ashton hold hands, I hold Luke’s dick.”

Ashton wrenched his hand away from Calum’s just as Luke grabbed Michael’s hand and pushed it away from him. “You guys hold hands all the time,” he said. “I knew that already, but ever since this little game Michael came up with, I really know it.”

“You guys are gross,” Ashton said. Caum looked down at his plate and shoveled another bite into his mouth.

That was just the problem. Everything was great- he was living with three of his favorite people, Harry and Louis were helping him and Michael re enter into society, he was wearing a different pair of jeans for the first time in twenty years and he was eating real food three times a day every day. 

But goddammit, Calum just wanted to get fucked. Or vice versa. By Ashton preferably. Because he was pretty sure he loved him, and it’d been years, and Ashton was maybe the hottest, sweetest, steadiest, kindest man he’d ever met and every time he took his shirt off after a long run Calum got blue balls.

Ashton seemed to want to take things slow, but his pacing was starting to take a toll on Calum, especially while sharing a house with Luke and Michael. Those two were like rabbits, and they weren’t quiet about it. 

It just seemed like Ashton didn’t even want to consider it, and besides giving Calum a lot of sexual frustration, it also kind of hurt his feelings (because it always hurt at least a little bit to not be wanted- didn’t it? Calum had written at least a few songs on the subject back in his band days.)

Maybe Calum should’ve broached the subject, but with the way Ashton blushed anytime anything sexual came up in conversation (usually courtesy of Michael), Calum wasn’t sure he could take the rejection outright. So he kept it (and his dick) to himself. 

* * *

Calum picked up shifts whenever Harry needed extra help at the occult shop. He usually ended up spending Friday afternoons helping him restock shelves and take inventory of the weekly shipments of supplies. He was filling out a damage report for a box of broken jars when Harry entered the back room in a flurry of frills. 

“Louis’ grabbing lunch if you want something. Thai okay?”

Calum looked up from the report, “Yeah. I’ll just get whatever you’re getting. Thanks.”

Harry didn’t say anything. Just walked closer and leaned up against the counter where Calum was standing, propping his chin up in his hands. “Wanna talk about it?”

“Talk about what?” Calum asked.

“You know,” Harry said, and dragged one of his hands across the surface of the counter, close to where Calum’s arm was resting. “All the pent up energy you’ve got.”

Calum shrugged, “I’m fine.”

“Calum,” Harry sighed. “You know I’ve been practicing reading energies.” Calum put down his pen. “Even if I didn’t, the way you undress Ashton with your eyes gives it away. You’re like a live wire.”

“It’s been twenty years,” Calum said. “And even if it hadn’t been- it’s just- it’s Ashton. He’s-” Calum cut himself off. Harry grinned. 

“Yeah. He is. I don’t blame you.”

“Darling?” Louis called from the front of the store. “I’m headed out now.”

“Come on,” Harry grabbed Calum’s arm. “Watch the store with me.”

Calum followed him and shot Louis a small smile as the shorter man leaned across the counter to kiss Harry on the cheek.

“I’m assuming you want whatever Harry’s having?” he asked Calum as he turned to leave.

“Yep. Thanks, Lou!”

“No problem,” he said over his shoulder, and then the bell above the door chimed and he was gone.

“So,” Harry said, wasting no time at all, “what’s the deal? Are you just taking things slow?”

“I don’t know,” Calum groaned. “We haven’t talked about it- but it seems like Ashton doesn’t  _ want _ to. Like, he’s content to just make out and stuff. Which is fine- super fun-”

“You two need to talk about it,” Harry cut him off. “Like, as soon as possible.”

Calum frowned. “But, what if Ashton doesn’t want to talk about it?” He scratched at his throat. “Or what if he doesn’t want me?”

“That’s exactly why you need to talk about it,” Harry said. “You’re already assuming that you know how Ashton feels, or what he’s thinking, or why he’s doing what he’s doing, but you don’t know any of that.”

Calum looked down at his hands, picked at a hangnail on his thumb.

“I’m anxious,” he said. 

“That’s okay,” Harry said. “That’s normal. It’s vulnerable. But that doesn’t change the fact that you two need to talk about it.”

Calum sighed. “Do you have, like, a bravery potion I could use?” He smiled at his own joke. “Or something to make me less nervous?”

Harry reached under the counter and grabbed a small glass container, handing it to Calum.

“I was kind of joking,” Calum said.

“It’s CBD. Not a potion, but it does help with anxiety. Half a dropper full- let it sit under your tongue for thirty seconds and then swallow.”

Calum chuckled. “Thanks. How much do I owe you?”

Harry grinned. “It’s on the house.” He knocked his knuckles against Calum’s arm. “Anything for love.”

* * *

Calum wanted to do it when he got home from work, but Ashton was still at the office so he was forced to stew in his own thoughts while he waited for him to get home. In an effort to distract himself he started working on dinner, a playlist of throwback hits playing while he danced around the kitchen. Calum had only just started cooking since being freed and could really only make a handful of things, so it was pancakes and fruit for dinner. Calum had just finished mixing up the batter when he heard the front door open and shut.

“Cal?” Ashton asked as he walked into the kitchen. He grinned as his eyes fell on the bowl in Calum’s hand and the fruit scattered across the counter. “You’re amazing, you know that?”

“It’s just pancakes,” Calum said, but couldn’t help but smile at the compliment.

“It’s just an incredibly handsome man in my kitchen making dinner,” Ashton corrected. “Let me change and I’ll be down to help.”

He ran for the stairs before Calum could say anything. He put the bowl of batter down on the counter and grabbed a bottle of prosecco and a carton of orange juice from the fridge. Two mimosas were sitting on the counter by the time Ashton returned, collared shirt and tie exchanged for a worn tank top that showed off his arms. Calum grabbed one of the glasses and took a swig.

“Drinks too?” Ashton asked. “What’s the occasion?”

“It’s Friday,” Calum said and passed the other mimosa to Ashton in lieu of doing something stupid like ripping that stupid tank top off of Ashton’s body and-

“Cheers,” Ashton held out his glass, “to Friday. And you. And pancakes.”

“Cheers.” Calum clinked his glass against Ashton’s and took a sip, turning away to focus on the pancake batter at hand.

Dinner was a quiet affair. Michael and Luke were out, which should’ve made things easier for Calum, but instead made him hyper aware of every lull in conversation, every moment of silence, every shift in topic in a way that was almost painful. So much for the mimosas. Calum was more nervous than ever. Before he knew it, dinner was long over and the dishes were washed and put away and somehow Ashton was on the phone with his mom and Calum was alone on the living room couch wondering how the fuck he could be so timid.

It’s just that Ashton had hardly touched him since he got home. Only brushing shoulders in the kitchen while they worked around each other and a quick kiss against the forehead before he left the room to call his mom. It’d only been two months- had Ashton lost interest already? Had Calum become a terrible kisser since being trapped in the mirror for twenty years? Was there something on his face? (There wasn’t- Calum had checked in the bathroom mirror.) Despite his kind words, Ashton seemed even more physically distant than usual. 

Calum’s leg was bouncing up and down frantically when the front door opened for the second time that night and Michael and Luke walked into the room.

“Hey Cal,” Luke said. Michael walked over to the couch and collapsed next to Calum, bumping his shoulder as he did so. 

“You good?” he asked. Calum smiled.

“Fine.”

“That’s bullshit, but we don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to,” Michael said and reached for the remote. “Luke and I were gonna watch a movie. Wanna join?”

“Nah,” Calum said, not keen on being a third wheel. “Think I’m gonna head to bed.”

“You sure?” Luke asked. Calum nodded.

“Yeah. You guys have fun. Don’t do anything gross on the couch.”

“Too late for that,” Luke said and Michael laughed. Calum chuckled and stood up from the couch, calling goodnight over his shoulder as he headed up the stairs to his room. The CBD Harry had given him sat on his bedside table, and Calum figured he might as well quell some of the anxiety in his gut before going to bed. He took half a dropper full and let it sit under his tongue while he wandered into the shared bathroom.

The new house was bigger than Ashton’s old one. It had enough bedrooms for everyone to have their own, but Michael and Luke shared one, freeing up an extra room for a makeshift music studio. After brushing his teeth Calum decided to head there to play a bit of guitar before heading to bed. 

Calum was halfway through a very melodramatic rendition of “Sexual Healing” (he knew he was pitiful) when Ashton walked inside.

“Don’t stop,” he said when Calum abruptly stopped singing. “I love that song.”

“It’s a classic,” Calum agreed, his fingers still plucking at the strings of the guitar.

Ashton hummed and sat down on the floor in front of Calum, head leaned back against the wall behind him. Calum admired the long line of his throat and cut of his jaw before looking back down at the guitar. 

“Mike and Luke are home,” Ashton said.

“I know,” Calum said.

“Could’ve warned me,” Ashton joked and nudged Calum’s foot with his own. “Walked downstairs only to witness them defiling our couch.”

Calum tried to smile, he really did. He gave it every effort, but his chest felt tight and his shoulders heavy and everything seemed to be dragging him down so that even with his best attempt, the smile on his lips didn’t reach his eyes, and he knew he looked more tired or sad than anything else when Ashton’s own smile fell. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked. Calum opened his mouth, fully intent on averting conflict or confrontation or any type of honest conversation whatsoever in favor of making a joke at Michael and Luke’s expense. He was going to be normal, he was going to say normal things and maintain normalcy in their normal relationship for the rest of forever- really, he was. 

Until something invisible grabbed onto his tongue, and Calum was telling him everything.

“I want to defile the couch,” he said. “Or anything really- your bed, mine, the kitchen floor, definitely the shower, maybe the production desk, the backseat of your car for sure.” 

Ashton looked up at him from the floor, wide eyed and stunned. Calum wanted to slap himself.

“Pardon?” Ashton asked.

“I-” 

The thing was, Calum fully intended on turning all of it into a joke. On playing it off as if it meant nothing and that they could move on because clearly his joke hadn’t come off as funny as he’d intended it to be. He was ready to say all of those things.

But instead he told Ashton everything.

“Sometimes I think you don’t like me or aren’t physically attracted to me or that I’m doing something wrong because when we make out I think it’s going somewhere until you decide you’re done and when Michael tor Luke talk about sex you can’t look at me.”

“Cal-”

Calum couldn’t stop after he started.

“Sometimes- no. Most of the time I just want you to fuck me. Or I want to fuck you. I don’t know who’d do the actual fucking because we never talk about it, but I don’t care because I just want to be with you and it’s okay if it’s too much for right now, but I’d at least like it if you told me that. Like, I’m starting to lose my mind because you’re talented and funny and kind and strong and really, really fucking hot and I love you and I want to do something about it.”

Calum took a deep breath. He didn’t want to look at Ashton. He didn’t know what had happened, but everything that he never intended to say was said, and now Ashton was sat in front of him and he wasn’t saying anything.

“Sorry,” Calum said, and was grateful when he managed to control himself and refrain from saying anything else.

“Calum,” Ashton said, and he sounded heartbroken, so heartbroken that Calum couldn’t look at him. “Cal, I love you.”

God, he still sounded so sad. 

“I’ve loved you for a while,” he continued, “but I wasn’t sure I should say it yet- not so soon after you started your new life.” 

Calum looked up at him. Ashton scooted closer on the floor and rested his hand against Calum’s knee. The guitar was still in between them, and Calum clutched it close to his chest, afraid of his heart being exposed if were he to move it. 

“When Harry freed you and Michael from those objects,” Ashton said, “he did it by tying our souls together. That’s what he said anyway.” Ashton shook his head a little. “I don’t know how it all works- you know that. But I remember, when it happened, Harry told Luke and I that there’d likely be an emotional attachment from the tie- one between Luke and Mikey, and one between you and I. 

“Calum, I need you to think- really think about this. Do you want me?”

“Yes,” Calum said without hesitation. Ashton shook his head.

“No, Cal. Think. The feelings you have for me- are they really yours? Or are they coming from something else?”

Calum’s eyes widened as he looked at Ashton’s face. There was a desperation in his eyes that Calum recognized- he’d seen it in his own eyes ever since he escaped the mirror. 

Calum couldn’t deny the pull he’d felt towards Ashton, but it was one that he’d felt long before escaping the confines of the mirror. Somewhere in between the long nights spent searching for a solution, watching Ashton sing to himself while he cooked dinner, listening to Ashton’s stories from childhood, standing helpless while Ashton carefully carried the mirror from room to room so that Calum wouldn’t be alone- somewhere in between all of that Calum had fallen in love. 

Soul tie or not, Calum loved Ashton. 

“Since the mirror,” Calum said, and looked up from his guitar. “I’ve loved you since you carried my mirror from room to room so we could be together. Since before I had a body- or, a real one at least.” Calum took one hand from the guitar and rested it on top of Ashton’s. 

“I don’t want to take advantage,” Ashton whispered. “You’re sure?”

Calum flipped Ashton’s hand over so he could hold it properly and tried to keep himself from smiling. “I’m almost mildly insulted that you’d think I wouldn’t want this- want you.”

“Oh, _ thank god _ -” Ashton breathed and then his lips were on Calum’s and the guitar would’ve fallen on the floor if Ashton’s body wasn’t pinning it to Calum’s chest.

“Your room or mine?” he asked as Calum scraped his teeth down the line of Ashton’s jaw. “Actually-” his breath hitched as Calum’s tongue darted out to lick at his Adam's apple, “let’s do mine. I’ve got all the stuff.”

“Fine, fine, let’s go,” Calum said and pushed at Ashton’s shoulders until he had enough room to set the guitar down and stand from the chair. Ashton was quick to pull him into his arms and in for another kiss. All in all, it took far too long to get to Ashton’s bedroom, but being that Calum was half of the problem, he couldn’t really complain.

In fact, he couldn’t really complain about anything anymore. He had everything- his freedom, friends, a hot boyfriend who he loved (and who  _ loved _ him- woah), and sex. Lots of sex.

* * *

“How’d it go? Did you talk?” Despite the fact that Calum couldn’t see Harry’s face through the phone, he could tell he was smiling anyway.

“We did,” Calum said.

“And?”

“And then we stopped talking and did other things instead.”

Harry burst into laughter and Calum couldn’t help the grin that took over his own face. “CBD worked then?”

“I guess so.”

“Fantastic.”

“It wasn’t just CBD, was it?” Calum asked. 

“You seemed like you needed a push,” Harry said, “and a bit of magically induced honesty never hurt anybody.”

Calum shook his head. “What would Louis say?”

He swore he could hear Harry grin. “Anything for love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! let me know if ya'll want more.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading <3


End file.
